Survey Says
Official Meme Survey I: May 2012 FFA mods surveyed meme demographics for the length of two posts in April/May 2012. Findings: up to 11% of gentlefailers may be velociraptors. Post Click and Be Counted header text: : April 23rd, 22:45 The first ever FFA formal survey is here! Three questions: 1. Do you exist? 2. Primary Time Zone that you meme from 3. Primary Country that you meme from The time zone and country are entirely optional. Past surveys have show that there are several hundred people who visit the meme, but it is very hard to get a head count of entirely anon people. So this survey is set up to be 100% anon, does not require an LJ account, and is asking for no identifying information. The survey will be up for two posts, final results will be shared with the meme. Post Survey Time v.2 header text: : April 29th, 12:14 Preliminary survey results: Several hundred people visit each FFA post. They represent every timezone except for those which are in the middle of oceans and nominally inhabited. I am surprised to discover that over 90% of the meme are not Velociraptors. Is this some sort of Pterodactyl revolution or something? Question 1 of the survey had a two-choice answer: *I am a human, and I participate in FFA *I am a Velociraptor, and I participate only on Pancake Fullmoon Tuesdays. Results were given in post Survey Says. Header text: : May 2nd, 21:25 USA 49% vs. Everywhere Else 51% Based on self reporting of countries. Time zone results are similar once you account for the fact the USA shares time zones with Canada and the rest of the Americas. 583 Gentle Failers responded, only 11% of whom were Velociraptors. Instead of making a whole lot of charts and graphs, we decided to let the Nonnies do it. Full survey results are here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/pub?key=0Ainu0HwJ5yD4dGFIWVJTSVowYmEyS2dWdGphU2RTR2c&output=html If you make something, post a link. Results have been edited for ease of use. (i.e., USA, US, United States are all combined) Gentlefailers discussed the results, asked questions, and made graphs: Official Meme Survey II: January 2013 Mods ran another survey in early 2013, with results published and discussed in LJ post #180, and figures made available in Google Docs. The survey received 606 responses. To the question, Do You Want A Pony?: *32% answered "I am a velociraptor, and ponies are delicious." *32% answered "No. I do not want a pony. Stop trying so hard." *36% answered "Yes. I want a pony." The survey also polled anons on their year of birth and preference for 'nonnie' vs 'nonny': *The majority of nonnies were born between 1980 and 1994 (65% of respondents), with the largest group born during 1985-1989 (28% of respondents); *1 nonny was born in 1939 or earlier, and 2 nonnies were born during 1945-1949; *9 nonnies were born during 1995-1999 and 1 nonnie was born in 2000 or later; Responses for fandom types included: *456: Live Action TV (Western) *444: Books (English Language) *399: Movies (Western) *246: Animation (Anime) *189: Comics (Manga and Manhua) *185: Video, Role-playing & Board Games (all) *181: Comics (Western) *164: Animation (Western) *146: RPF (Any) *104: Webcomics *99: Movies (other) *98: Music (Any) *78: Live Action TV (non-Western) *67: Books (non-English) *59: Theater (Any) *55: Sports (Any) *14: Movies (Bollywood) An anon summarised the major findings in graph form. Official Meme Survey III: September 2014 The preliminary results of the third survey were published in DW post #71. Final results were published and discussed in DW post #74 and on Google Docs. There were 660 final responses and it was concluded that FFA was "mostly human" (83%). The survey polled anons on their year of birth, with similar results to Survey II. The most popular time zones from which to meme were: *32% on UTC -5 (EST, New York City, Washington DC, Toronto, Montreal, Bogota, Port Au Prince, Quito) *13% on UTC -8 (PST, California, Seattle, Los Angeles, Vancouver, Tijuana) *12% on UTC +1 (Amsterdam, Belgrade, Berlin, Budapest, Prague, Kinshasa, Lagos, Madrid, Paris, Stockholm, Oslo, Warsaw, Skopje) *12% on UTC 0 (London, Dublin, Abidjan, Casablanca, Accra, Lisbon) Thor was meme's favorite critter by overwhelming popular vote: *98 votes for Thor *40 votes for none/don't care *36 votes for all seals *33 votes for Kraken *32 votes for Frog Thor The survey polled anons on gender and found approximately 85% of nonnies were female and 6% were male. The major findings were summarised in graph form. Official Meme Survey IV: The True Communist of Easter A nonnie made a very important statement re{redacted known wanker}: Dude, if you thought the Easter Marx evened things out by distributing pink fluffy peepz made out of Capital, your version would be more rational than his. But then another nonnie brought up the idea of Marx, the Mayday Bunny. Only one solution. A survey to solve for the true Communist of Easter. Results were published in DW post #113 with 143 respondents: *Easter Marx: 54 * Mayday Bunny: 30 * Orlando Jones. Man of many hobbies. 59 As Sunnycamehome2u commented: "Orlando Jones edges out the Easter Marx by a mere five votes. I'm not entirely certain that the vote wasn't just Orlando Jones hitting refresh." Unofficial Surveys A number of non-mod nonnies have surveyed meme at various times. *Discussion of Shipping Preferences: January 2013 (170 responses) *Discussion of Fandom Word Cloud: January 2013 *Survey 2.0 Results: February 2013 with Google Doc and Graphs (355 responses) *Survey 2.1 Results: February 2013 with Google Doc and Graphs (179 responses) *Unofficial meme survey results: May 2016 with Google Doc and Graphs (557 responses) Category:All About Us